This invention relates to an improved rotary hoe implement comprised of a plurality of multiple tined, equal radial, rotary hoe members mounted on a tool bar.
Heretofore there have been available minimum tillage rotary hoe farm implements comprised of a tool bar mounted transverse to the direction of field travel with a plurality of rotary hoe members attached to the tool bar for tilling the soil as the implement is drawn by a prime mover such as a tractor. The construction believed to be most closely related to the present invention is an apparatus as depicted in FIG. 1 which is made and sold by applicant. That apparatus includes a transverse tool bar from which a plurality of rotary hoe support arms project rearwardly. Each of the arms is spring biased downwardly toward the soil and a single rotary hoe is attached to the end of each arm. Each rotary hoe is fabricated from a plurality of radially extending tines which are pointed for penetration of the earth or soil as they are drawn through a field. The tines thus form a rotary shaped hoe having an appearance similar to the spokes of a wheel. Each of the hoes attached to the tool bar has a substantially equal radius. The hoes are mounted to define two overlapping alternating rows of rotary hoes. The offset of the center of these overlapping rows is approximately 71/2 inches which is less than the radius of the rotary hoes. Additionally, each rotary hoe is mounted on an arm which extends in the direction of field travel and includes a axle projected at right angles from the arm for mounting of the rotary hoe. The arm is thus generally L-shaped.
It has been found with an implement of the described construction that corn stalks and other field trash may become locked or entangled in the radial tines forming the rotary hoe. As the implement is drawn through a field, adjacent hoes then tend to become locked into position and the implement loses its usefulness. The present invention contemplates a construction which overcomes this disadvantage.